


alamort

by chickennezal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, just a very tired kunimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennezal/pseuds/chickennezal
Summary: alamort (adj) : half- dead of exhaustion
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	alamort

a year and a half into university, and kunimi finds himself on the brink of death every night – brain festering from eight hours of lecture, finger joints tearing asunder, going numb from practice matches he’d been coaxed into playing.

by the end of the day, his body silently cries for respite; now meandering its way to your dorm, because he couldn’t seem to find peace anywhere else.

“still alive?”

“barely.”

you let out a sympathetic laugh as he plops onto your couch – that laugh that somehow splashed spurts of life back in him. “hang on, i’ll get you a towel.”

it’s not like back in seijoh, kunimi has to remind himself, where everything was as easy as skipping class or practice when it got too suffocating; where putting in the bare minimum was enough to keep him from collapsing.

and yet, collapsing seemed to be the only remedy these days.

succumbing to exhaustion, drifting under your euthanising touch. kunimi had come to like it in a morbidly comforting sense. the feeling of crumbling beside you, sometimes on top or even under – it might just be the closest thing to resting in peace, he thinks.

“you look nice like this, aki..” your smile is amorous, cupping his flushed face and brushing away clumps of hair sticking to his forehead. he’s worn out against the headboard, hot and throbbing inside you as you straddle him.

“don’t call me that,” he breathes.

“ho.. would you prefer _middle-part boy_?”

his eye twitches at the nickname. “shut up, i didn’t come here to talk,” he grunts, leaning and seizing your lips in a languid kiss.

you glide along him, crest his tip and linger there, teasing, brushing, eliciting tenuous gasps from his mouth. kunimi’s long fingers dig into your flesh as you begin to descend, rolling your hips together as you whisper how good it feels to ride him. it’s almost like defibrillation, like electric currents reviving him and pumping his heart to an erratic pace.

and for all his lethargy, he seems to have no problem putting in _more_. jerking his hips more, moaning your name more, bruising more areas on your delicate skin. like you’re reaping the dregs of his strength and draining the life out of him, and, god damn – he’d let you.

the fatigue that comes after feels like teetering between consciousness and oblivion. his head feels light, but his heart beats heavily with euphoria.

still on his lap, you shift and whisper softly in his ear, “earth to akira.. still alive?” – evoking a faint smile from him.

you send each other a knowing look before bursting into light snickers, affectionate and pure amidst your exhaustion. you take his lips into yours, easing his back gently onto the mattress.

kunimi feels himself finally lapsing into peace, eyes sliding close, lulled by your soporific scent.


End file.
